


Ninja Sex Party One-shot: Empty Inside

by RubberSoles19



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, WARNING: drinking, context explained within, needs some love anyway, not to be continued or finished, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSoles19/pseuds/RubberSoles19
Summary: I've had so many different stories for these guys bouncing around in my head lately, but none of them have gotten finished. This piece is from one of those discontinued projects."Empty Inside" takes place sometime before "I Just Wanna (Dance)", when Danny and Brian are still working as ninjas and (according to my headcannon) serving the demigods to direct the fate of humanity and keep it on track by killing, sometimes full populations at once if necessary. Within this story, Danny has, without explanation, accepted a job for an old eccentric man, who has hired them to find and kill the Manticore, believing that the beast is after him. Meanwhile, Danny has started to think about some things, always a bad omen. Brian needs to keep him distracted before the young half-demigod takes his fate into his own hands.





	Ninja Sex Party One-shot: Empty Inside

The road was quiet and empty, save the occasional merriment and boisterous activity coming from the various bars on the curb. Ninja Brian kept an eye on each, ready to hack up any stranger that got too close. Or loud. He really hated excess noise. About three bars down the road, he stopped. This one was called “Black Ink”, and he beelined to the front door. Brian wasn’t sure what had started the attraction of his comrade to females with unnatural hair colors and ink drawn all over their bodies, not that he was against their beautiful confidence and very attractive self-expression, but the attraction had started so suddenly that neither ninja knew fully what to do with it. But, Brian was sure, if Danny was at a bar in town, it would be this one. 

The place was dark inside, with red lights glowing gently in the back of the room and sharp strips of neon script cutting through the darkness of the street in front. The bar itself was aged wood, and the chairs and tables were just as sturdy. Nothing about the place was tolerant of a fight, and the women that ran the bar and served the drinks didn’t seem hesitant to squash one before it started. In the back corner, past the bright smiles of a few of the servers, sat Danny, his black kimono like a dark cloud among the glowing interior. He was huddled around the corner of the bar, a half-empty drink sitting before him. Brian watched carefully as a woman with dark hair, he wasn’t sure which color under these lights, walked to Danny, touching his arm and stroking it, offering the man a warm smile as she checked on his drink. Danny grinned sloppily up at her, and she moved away, graciously giving him some space to breathe, think, and get even more drunk than he already was. 

It had been about almost a century and a half since Brian had seen his friend even touch alcohol. 

“Hey Bri,” he smiled up at Brian when the other ninja approached. “Clementine, ‘nother drink for my pal, please.” 

Brian shook his head adamantly, shaking it at the addressed lady as well, who shrugged and offered him a tall glass anyway. Her grin was a kind, reassuring gesture, like she knew it was easier to not deny a drunk man his request than argue with one. Brian touched the drink just long enough to move it closer to himself, extending his acceptance and strategically moving it to where he could better guard it from his comrade. Danny, however, showed no interest in the drink, or his companion, and had dropped his eyes back to a particular knot on the bar after ordering the drink and hadn’t lifted them since. His brows were knotted in concentration as he realized his vision was beginning to swim. With a grown, he rubbed them. 

“I’m drunk,” he dropped, voice empty and very, very tired. Brian nodded, and sat down on the stool next to him. “Haven’t been drunk in…. a while.” Taking up his drink and sloshing around the foamy bubbles just for fun, Brian nodded again. With a heavy sigh, Danny dropped his hands, aiming his slumped shoulders at the older ninja. “Why’m I drunk? You want to know?” Brian shrugged. “I’ll tell you why…” The tale of his inebriation reminded Danny that he still had half a beverage left, so he grabbed it, but thankfully, as Brian carefully observed, never took a drink. “Something’s got to fill _me_ for a change.” 

At this, Brian frowned. This wasn’t Danny’s usual euphemism, though he did chuckle briefly at his own joke, but was something entirely unrelated to their previous life style. Something heavy was weighing down on Danny’s cloudy mind, and Brian hoped he was loosened up enough to spill out it. But the skinny man, of course, would only sit there and circle the rim of his glass, brows crinkled up as he tried to form his words. It didn’t usually take this long, he seemed fully aware, for his charms to string his sentences together. 

“There’s nothing in me,” he finally confessed, almost whispering the words. “I’m empty. What’s the point of killing, anymore? What’s the point of – of changing fates and tides when … I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing.” 

Brian tossed him a sarcastic look. 

“Besides sobering up, and the hunt and all…” Danny waved the look away and sat back, dropping his hands into his lap again. “Then what, Bri? What after the all, hunt, and stuff? Where do we go? I’ve been…” he sighed, folding his arms back on the bar and burying his face in them. “I don’t see the point anymore. Lost. I’m lost. We’ve been changing fates so long, I’m wanting a slice of the stuff. Why can’t I get myself one?” 

Then, a lot in Brian’s head made sense. Accepting the mercenary job for an eccentric old man that shouldn’t, frankly, even know they existed; throwing himself fully into the dull task of research and translation; heck, even the new taste in bars and women, and drinking. If Danny was looking for a glimmer, a glimpse, of his own fate, if he was starting to question if he even had one, he would naturally be trying new things to find out.  

And Brian wasn’t sure how much longer he could let Danny keep doing that. 

“I’m a baby when I’m drunk,” Danny was slurring, and Brian realized that a bar maid had addressed them and was heading their way. 

“That’s okay,” she smiled, leaning on the bar. “Your friend isn’t a heavy-weight himself.” Brian pushed the glass back to her. “I can’t take it back, darling,” she raised one hand to stop him, “but don’t worry about it. I’d rather see it wasted and this one here get back home safe than you buy us out for the night.” 

Danny smiled up at her, his form melting into the expression. It was an unusual sight for the stern, straight faced young ninja. “Thanks, angel.” 

“Flattery won’t make me drop the bill,” she teased, standing. “You let us know when you’re leaving.” Brian hoped it was soon. The quicker Danny was at back at the estate, sleeping it all off, the sooner he’d stop thinking. 

“Thank you, Clementine,” Danny straightened on cue, pushing himself off the bar, “but we got a job in the morning that starts with the sun.” 

“My sympathies,” Clementine grimaced while punching on the register. “You better get some coffee in you. And try table salt, works wonders for a hangover.” 

“I’m indebted,” Danny mumbled from his chest, digging in his old worn wallet. After paying, he and Brian headed for the door. 

“You two get home safe,” Clementine called, and Danny waved at her, a ghost of a smile on his face as he pushed through the heavy door and into the street. 

“Brian,” he muttered, falling in uneasy step next to the older ninja, “do you have any idea what color her hair was?” 

Brian shook his head, timing and retiming their trip home. He had to get this man in bed and unconscious. Thinking was something he actively tried to discourage in the younger ninja.


End file.
